Attempt at Life
by Seylin
Summary: AU. Seth has always had to fight. Slash.


**Title**: Attempt at Life

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: AU. Seth has always had to fight.

**Rating**: PG

**Warning**: Slash. Jasper/Seth. Almost character death.

**Disclaimer**: _Twilight_ solely belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from the writing of this fanfiction.

**A/N**: This started out as a drabble… the prompt being _a deliberate attempt at life_ but… it was just a damn good prompt and thus this one-shot came about.

Attempt at Life

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The rate of the heart monitor echoed in Jasper's ears as he stood outside the room that held his lover. Seth looked so small and fragile laying unconscious in the hospital bed. His russet skin looked a good two shades paler against the stark whiteness of the hospital bed and the bandages that covered his head. Jasper couldn't see one side of Seth's face for the bandages that wrapped around his head. Seth's left leg was in a cast and held up at an angle. His left arm was also in a cast… Seth's entire left side was practically broken, having taken the force of the impact.

Jasper's right hand made a fist and before he could punch anything he raised the fist and pressed it to his lips, this also helped to keep him from screaming. Seth shouldn't be here! Not lying in that hospital bed. Not covering in bandages. Not fighting for his life! His shifter healing should be helping but it wasn't. Carlisle said the only thing he could figure out was that the damage to Seth's head had somehow thrown the healing off… or there was just too much damage and it was taking time.

A nurse entered Seth's room to change the bandages; she shut the blinds at the window blocking Jasper's view. Jasper squeezed his eyes shut, the image of Seth lying there burned into his memory. If he ever saw that driver… the man would not survive the meeting. Everything was still so fresh…

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"_That's it! That's it! You are so dead Edward!" Emmett exclaimed. _

"_In your dreams," Edward replied pressing furiously at the button on the game controller in his hand. Jasper smiled as he watched his brothers play, his cell phone resting in his hand. It wouldn't be much longer, Seth would be getting home from his class in Seattle and he would be calling to let him know that he was home safe. No sooner had he thought that something struck him, he sat up and found it hard to breathe even though he didn't need to. "Jasper?" Edward questioned, his concern evident. _

"_Yo Jazz…you look like you've been hit by a truck. What's up?" Emmett questioned pausing the game. _

_Jasper shook his head. He didn't know what was wrong but something was just that, very, very wrong. Edward and Emmett hovered over him concerned for the next hour and then his phone rang. Jasper knew immediately that it wasn't Seth, that wasn't his ringtone, but he hoped because… God… if this feeling had to do anything with Seth… He flipped the phone open. _

"_Leah, what's going on? Where's Seth? He hasn't called me yet, he should have been home by now." _

"_Jasper, are you sitting down?" She asked. She had been crying, he could tell. _

"_Yes, what's wrong? Where's Seth?"_

"_Seth is at the hospital… he was hit by a drunk driver…they…they don't know if he's going to make it…" Emmett and Edward both drew in a sharp breath. "Charlie found the accident, the drunk barely had a scratch on him but Seth… Charlie called 911 and then mom, we're all on our way to the hospital." _

"_I'll be there in just a few minutes." He was already up and heading for the door. Edward grabbed his keys from him and Jasper growled as he snapped his phone closed. _

"_You can't drive like this. I'll take you." _

"_I'm coming too!" Emmett exclaimed. They rushed out to Emmett's jeep and jumped in, speeding out of the garage toward the hospital. _

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A hand rested on Jasper's shoulder and he blinked himself out of the memory. The blinds to Seth's room were still closed. Looking to his right he saw Leah, her eyes red from crying. "Leah…"

"Don't blame yourself, Seth wouldn't want that."

"I will try but I can't help but think…"

"Don't," she repeated. Jasper nodded and stared at his reflection in the glass of the window in front of him. They stood in silence for a few minutes then Leah sighed. "You know… Seth has always had to fight."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her statement. "What do you mean? I thought Seth was well liked."

"He is, now. Seth was born premature, he was only five months, they said he wasn't going to make it then but he's a fighter." Leah smiled softly. "He made a deliberate attempt at life. Something a lot of people take for granted. When he started school all the kids would make fun of him because he was so nice… I can't tell you how many times he came home crying but he always swore that it wasn't the other kid's faults; he would just have to do better the next day. When Sam came along he had to fight for my attention… and when he imprinted on you he had to fight…"

"But I accepted, quite quickly I thought."

"You did, but he still had to fight with himself for the first couple of days before he told you and then he had to fight the rest of the pack, imprinting on a vampire? It's unheard of… at time's he still fights. And now he's fighting for his life again," Leah said, the end becoming a whisper.

Now Jasper did punch the wall, it was concrete and only cracked a little at the impact point, but it didn't stop Leah from jumping at the sudden action. "If only I had been there!" He growled.

"Calm yourself Jasper," Carlisle said as he approached. He laid a hand on Jasper's shoulder once he was close enough.

"Carlisle… is there any change?" Jasper questioned.

"Seth is stable, that is all I have to tell you," Carlisle answered. "The driver of the other car wanted to come and apologize…" Now it was Leah's turn to growl. "But I advised him to leave out the back; the pack is still waiting in the waiting room."

"A wise decision," Jasper agreed.

"Where is Sue?" Carlisle asked.

"In with the nurse who was changing Seth's bandages," Leah answered. Just then the door to Seth's room opened and Sue emerged, her eyes even redder than Leah's. The nurse opened the blinds to Seth's room once more before she came out to report to Carlisle.

"No change doctor."

"Thank you." They watched her walk away before any of them spoke again.

"Jasper." He looked at Sue, who had said his name.

"Yes Ms. Clearwater?"

"You should go sit with Seth, I know he wants you by his side," she told him.

"Many say that a person who is comatose will respond to their loved ones," Carlisle agreed. "There are no proven studies, but I believe you should talk to him. He may hear you."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Jasper nodded and went into Seth's room. There were two chairs in the room, both placed on either side of Seth's bed. Jasper's chose the one on the right so that he could see the undamaged side of Seth's face and body. Sitting, he scooted the chair closer and took Seth's hand, squeezing the limp fingers. He stared at Seth's face, wishing harder than he ever had that he could cry like Sue and Leah. He was so used to being filled with Seth's happiness… and now, for the first time… he felt nothing from his lover. No happiness, no sadness, no pain… just nothing.

"Seth…" He started and his voice failed. Jasper cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm here my little wolf. And I'll be here until you wake up; I'm not going to leave your side." He smirked a little. "Leah has been telling me some stories on you. I never realized you were such a fighter, or just how proud I am of you." Jasper let go of Seth's hand and brushed his fingers over the few strands of hair that were sticking out from under the bandages. "I love you Seth and I'm so glad you chose life. Choose it again alright? Fight for me."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

~The End~


End file.
